


How Lucky They Were

by KCcandy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCcandy/pseuds/KCcandy
Relationships: Chidouin Sara/Akamatsu Kaede
Kudos: 8





	How Lucky They Were

As Sara woke to the feeling of being embraced by the fluffy pink comforter above her, she wondered how she ever got so lucky. She didn’t want to stir her girlfriend from her sleep just yet, so she made sure her movements were light as she rolled out of their bed. Once she had tiptoed her way to the door, she turned around just once to see Kaede fast asleep. Sara couldn’t help but smile and stare for a minute, before she turned back and walked into the kitchen.

_Four eggs,_ she thought to herself, _and two pieces of toast._ If she didn’t repeat that information over and over in her head she knew she’d end up distracted and forget, so Sara recited the words in her brain until two pieces of bread were in the toaster and four eggs were out of the carton. She cracked them all into a bowl and whisked them together with a fork, watching them blend together and making sure it was all well combined. When she finally moved the eggs to a pan over the stove, she allowed her mind to wander.

They had lived together for over a month now, but every morning still filled Sara with butterflies; _the love of her life, just a room away!_ Kaede made her happy, and Sara knew she loved her back. She had never been an expert at judging relationships, especially not in a romantic sense, but everything she had with Kaede now just felt right. Though she was used to feeling like she didn’t deserve to experience emotions like these, for the first time in her life she knew there was someone who cared about her back.

Kaede was never embarrassed to love her, and never made the latter feel guilty for taking things a bit slower. Unlike so many others in her life, Kaede never asked her to be enough. She just wanted Sara to be Sara. After some time, Sara began to believe that maybe, just maybe, she was wonderful just as she is. If Kaede could believe it so strongly, maybe she could too.

Sara scrambled the eggs in the pan and added some pepper as the toaster dinged. She filled two plates with eggs and toast, then walked them back over to the bedroom.

“Hey babe,” Sara quietly spoke, trying to wake up her girlfriend without startling her, “I made us breakfast, if you want some?” The ginger was still embarrassed to show direct, obvious affection, even though she loved Kaede more than anyone else in the world. Little steps felt like marathons, but she was getting better every day, inspired to become the person Kaede thinks she is. _Beautiful, lovely Kaede._

“Hmph.” Kaede just groaned, far too sleepy to get out of bed quite yet. Sara couldn’t help but chuckle at the disaster her girlfriend was in the morning; she refused to tie her hair overnight, she rolled around quite a bit in her sleep, and she always refused whenever Sara offered her coffee. Mix all that with the fact that she was never fully awake before the grand time of 11 am and boom! you get the perfect storm that is Kaede Akamatsu. _Emphasis on perfect,_ Sara thought.

“Well then,” Sara sat the plates on the dresser by their bed and leaned over her girlfriend, “don’t come crying to me when your food is cold!”

“You... made me something?” _Finally_ , Sara thought, _a coherent sentence!_ Now they were on the right track.

“I sure did, haha... but you gotta get up if you want any-“

“Sara...” Kaede rubbed her eyes and began to sit up, “that is so sweet of you to do for me!”

“Oh it- it’s really nothing!” How Kaede could manage to fluster her with a simple sentence this long into their relationship, Sara had no clue. Just a part of the pianist’s charm, she guessed.

On the topic of charm, the blonde tumbled out of bed with absolutely no grace or composure. She nearly tripped over her own foot after only a step, and Sara had to try and hide a snicker at her clumsiness. Though she didn’t hide it well enough, apparently, as Kaede gave her a playful glare before breaking out into a usual smile, as bright as the sun.

“Let’s take these to the table then!” The pianist exclaimed, the other following her out of the room. Kaede flicked the tv on as her girlfriend started the coffee machine. “Can’t go one morning without that stuff, huh?”

“Can you go one morning without falling on your face?”

“I didn’t even fall this time! C’mon Sara, and after everything we’ve been through!” Sara only giggled in response, then brought her full mug over to the table where Kaede sat.

They two girls ate in near silence, except for the soft hum of the tv. Kaede was still waking up, and Sara sat, content with their quiet setting. When they finished, Sara gathered their plates to take them to the sink. As she leaned over Kaede, she received a brisk peck on the cheek from her girlfriend.

“You... You smell like toast.” Sara stammered out, for lack of a better response. The blonde just giggled and sighed.

“You are too cute for me Sara!” Kaede beamed, and the ginger hurried off with their plates before her girlfriend could see her blush. “I’m so lucky!” Kaede called after her.

Sara would never get used to this, but frankly, she really didn’t mind that.


End file.
